Dawn
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: Dawn is like a brand new day.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Spiral_.

Note: I own Kasa Laru. I own Lotus Nokana.

**Dawn**

By: Hikari Maiden

Kasa Laru called out, "Eyes! Look out!"

The silver haired boy moved aside.

Determination burned in her pale, blue-green eyes and her face absolutely glowed with the emotion. "Okay! Here I come!" She ran and, as she ran, she gained speed. Then, she lifted her arms straight above her head. She swung her waist up towards the ground. Her palms smacked the ground. Then, she swung her waist down towards the ground. Her feet smacked the ground. She repeated her sideways flip several times in a row.

Eyes Rutherford stared at her as if she were insane. _She throws her entire body with so much force at once. There's so many holes in that. She could get severely injured. Especially if caught off guard. She uses all her energy in one strong burst of activity. The way she throws her entire body with so much force at once may cause stress on her body. Especially if she does that several times in a row and if she barely stops to catch her breath before she does that again, several times in a row. She's obsessive in what she does. Like Rio. _

She landed flat on her feet. She stood there. Her heart pounded and her head throbbed. She panted and sweat dripped along her flesh. _This feels so good. _She did another series of sideways flips.

Suddenly, a sharp pain pierced her right wrist and she gasped as her eyes widened. The sudden pain startled her. _Ow! _Tears blurred her vision and she breathed heavier as the pain quickly intensified. She heard her right wrist pop and the pain felt like agony. She struggled to keep her balance. She fell onto her rear. She sat there in pain.

Eyes rushed up to her, an irritated look in his blue eyes and irritation written all over his face. "You moron! I ought to chain you to a tree, or something!"

It felt as if her nerves just got kicked good and hard. She fired at him, "Then, why'd you allow me? Why didn't you stop me?"

_I lose it over her! _"I don't know! I should have!"

_Wait. This is pathetic. I'm nineteen. He's seventeen. I'm supposed to be the bigger person. _She sighed. "Eyes. Let us calm down. If we lose it over something so simple as this, we're hopeless."

_Perhaps she is capable of maturity. _"Yeah. You're right."

She began to stand. Pain pierced her right wrist again and she grimaced. "Tss! Ow! Snap, crackle, pop!"

Eyes looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?"

She smiled and nodded. "It's just my right wrist."

He gave her a suspicious look. "Workaholic. I told you not to overdo it."

"Since when do you care?"

"You're as suicidal as Rio."

"Rio is even more of a daredevil than me. She doesn't hesitate to murder. I don't do any of that. However, don't consider me perfect. No one is perfect, except God and God knows I'm not perfect. I've done wrong. I've spoken wrong. I've felt nasty things."

_She sounds like an adult. _"For once, you sound very mature."

Her nose and cheeks turned crimson. "Th-Thank-you."

_She's so darn cute! _"I like it when you blush. It's cute."

_Eyes! _"Aw! That's so sweet!" She remembered the way Rio Takeuchi looked at him and spoke to him. "Hey, Eyes."

"Yeah?"

_I hope this works. _"Rio Takeuchi. Do you notice the way she looks at you? The way she speaks to you?"

"What about it?"

_He doesn't seem to understand much about any of this. _"Rio seems to like you a lot. Do you like her?"

He nodded.

She grinned and laughed as she gently poked his sides with her left index finger. "I'm not a total loss."

_She's like a childish big sister. _A smile on his lips, he gently pushed her hands away. "Cut it out! Come on. Your wrist needs to be looked at and treated." He began to walk off and she followed him.

It began to feel as if her leg muscles pulled slightly pass the limit and her legs began to hurt. She slowed down. She struggled to walk. It felt as if her leg muscles tightened more and more and the pain got worse and worse. She crumbled to the ground. "Eyes! Help!"

He turned around. "Kasa!" He rushed to her and lifted her into his arms.

She smiled up at him. "Don't worry. I'm fine. It's just my legs. It hurts to walk."

"That's exactly why you don't need to do all those gymnastics."

Kasa sat in the hospital bed and pouted, arms crossed across her chest. She whined, "I'm bored!"

Eyes told her, "Next time, maybe you won't do gymnastics all over the place like some manic."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Shut up, Eyes! You're so mean!"

He closed his eyes and sighed as he plugged his ears with his index fingers and said, "You're so shrill."

Lotus Nokana entered the hospital room. He approached the hospital bed, a gentle smile on his lips, gentleness in his emerald eyes. "What are you up to?"

Kasa stared at him and her nose and cheeks turned dark red. She gasped, "Lotus…"

Eyes grinned. "I take it you two are in love?"

Kasa slowly reacted. She looked at Eyes. "Um…Eyes…This is my boyfriend." She looked back at her boyfriend. "Lotus. That's Eyes. He's a really, really sweet friend of mine."

Eyes chuckled. "You seem surprised he's here."

Kasa looked at him with suspicion. "Eyes? Did you…?"

He nodded.

"How did you…?" Then, it suddenly hit her and it felt as if she had been stabbed through the center of her heart. _That little punk! Did he…! _"Wait! Did you…?"

_Oh no! She looks upset. If she's upset about this, then, that means that if I lied, it'd upset her even more. _He gulped and nodded. "I did. I read your diary."

She lowered her head as tears rushed to her eyes. "Do you not understand what a diary means to a girl, or even what a diary means to a creative writer? I trusted you. You betrayed my trust. Now, how am I ever to know if you lie?" She detached herself from the IV and the heart monitor. Then, she ran from the hospital room. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled along her cheeks. _Stupid! So stupid! So, so stupid! Shouldn't have trusted him! Shouldn't have trusted that guy! He's a murderer! A murderer! Now, he knows more about me than I want him to! He's probably also a perverted stalker! _

"Kasa!"

She recognized the voice and she felt her heart skip beats as it began to pound. She began to shake uncontrollably and she began to feel a strange mixture of numb, frozen, and paralyzed. _No! Go away! Leave me alone! _

Eyes ran after her. "Kasa!"

She screamed, "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_I just wanted to know more about you. I don't understand why you're so upset. _

She slipped on wet floor. Her knees crashed onto the floor.

Eyes rushed up to her.

She gasped and quickly scooted away. Then, she screamed. Her heart felt like a heavy stone in the center of her chest and it felt as if she had something heavy in the center of her stomach.

"You're allowed to do whatever, say whatever. I deserve it."

She smacked his left cheek hard with her right hand. "Jerk face! You'll have to gain my trust back and that'll take a lot and a long time!"

Hikari Maiden: There's a moral to this story.


End file.
